The Fujioka Family
by Chushiki Maho
Summary: One day I'm just a regular high school student, the next I'm a mafia boss? And now I have 6 'guardians', who are my fellow host club members...? This... Is... I don't even know anymore... AU
1. The 10th Boss & Her Right Hand Man

**Maho: Hi~ This is the idea I got after watching Katekyo Hitman Reborn! So… yeah. My diseased mind created this so…. XD Yeah. I don't think this should be in the crossover section really, because I'm not crossing their worlds, just using the plotline… So yeah, enjoy please! And trust me, you don't need to know KHR to read this. Also, please vote for pairings~ I'll keep voting up until chappie 5.**

Well, uh, hi there. I'm Haruhi Fumiomi. I'm not all that special or anything, and I want to be a lawyer when I finish high school and such.

But thats what I'd have said yesterday…. My life has changed drastically since then. So, I guess I'll start over.

Hey there. I'm Haruhi Fujioka, the 10th boss of the Fujioka family in the mafia. I can make flames shoot out of my hands for some odd reason that defies all logic and reasoning.

Yeah, that intro is true. Weird, huh?

Anyways, let's rewind a little and you'll figure out why my introduction changed so much over roughly 24 hours.

THUD!

A wake up, gasping for breath when something falls on me. I stare for a moment, eyes wide at what had just broken my window. A kid. A little girl, in fact.

"Oh crap! Are you okay?" I began to panic a bit, it's not everyday that a little girl falls into your room…

She rubbed her head a little, sighing. "Yeah, I'm fine, Haru." she mumbled. "Haru? Wait, who are you? How do you know my name? And most of all, WHY THE HECK ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?"

She smiled, her yellow pacifier shining like her long blonde hair, and her bright red eyes sparkling. "I'm Faige, your professional hitman tutor~ I have my connections, and I'm your tutor, so I should be with my student, no?" she said with a small giggle. "Nice to meet you, Haru."

"Uh, what? Hitman? Tutor?" I said, holding back laughter. "Haha, well, we better go find your mommy, Faige. You can play 'hitman' with her." I said, making fingers quotes as I said hitman, chuckling. "You really should take me seriously, Haru. I guess I'll have to punish you." the innocent smile on Faige's face turned mischievous.

"Hiyah~" she said as she came towards me with a punch. I smiled and expected it to be light, so I didn't move out of the way. BAD mistake…

The force of her punch sent me flying to the wall. "O-Ouch!" I shrieked, clutching my cheek. "WHAT THE HECK?"

"I'm an arcobaleno. One of the 7 strongest children in the world. You really should take me seriously next time, Haru." she said, a malicious smile curved onto her tiny lips.

I sat there, against the wall, my gaping at the excessively strong kid, who continued to talk. "Anyways, Haru, your real name is Haruhi Fujioka. You're the 10th boss for the Fujioka Family." she stated. "And, anyways, we need to find your guardians."

"Guardians? You mean like parents?" I stopped questioning, her, just trying to find a logical explanation for everything. "No, no, no, Haru." she shook her head. "Guardians to guard you when we get to the Fujioka HQ."

"…." I soaked all that in. WHAT? My head was spinning with questions.

"I've already sent rings and letters to all the people suited to be your guardians, and you know them all, so surely it won't be a problem, ne?" she smiled and grabbed my wrist, having an iron grip on it as she pulled me out of the house and through the city.

"We'll find your first guardian right now." she said as we neared a mansion. She rung the doorbell, and quickly, a certain blonde opened the door. "HAAARRRUUUHHIIII~ Have you come to visit your daddy today?~" said blonde yelled happily.

The he noticed Faige. "Oh, what a cutie~ What's your name, little girl?" he asked, picking her up gently and spinning around a couple times. "I'm Faige. And put me down please, Tamaki." she replied cheerfully.

"OH~ Faige Arcobaleno from the letter? Wow, I'm honoured, so much~" he spun her around a couple more times before putting her down. "I'd love to protect my dear daughter! And the ring is beautiful too~" he giggled stupidly.

"Good." replied Faige as she turned to me. "This is your storm guardian; and your right-hand man." Tamaki smiled. "Right hand man, huh? Of course, this will strength our father-daughter bond!" he yelled loudly.

I was all too ready to commit suicide. This… THING, was going to protect me? I'm so confused with this situation already, so you just have to throw Tamaki in here too, huh?

… Well this can't be good…


	2. A Bit Of Sun, Anyone?

**Maho: Hi~ Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy for a while. Exams are coming up, so I might not update for a few weeks. Wish me luck~ :D Also, here are the votes so far for the pairings:**

**KyoHaru: 1**

**TamaHaru: 1**

**Please keep on voting, because it will be closed at chapter 5. :)**

The Fujioka Family, Chapter 2

Just another regular day. I wake up. I brush my teeth. I contemplate on the meaning of life, then realize it is 42. Get dressed. Go into the kitchen and find… Tamaki?

"Senpai, what the heck are you doing in my house?" I exclaimed, gaping at Tamaki, who was currently burning some eggs at the stove. He turned to me, grinning happily. "Good morning Haruhi! Just thought I'd make my beloved daughter some breakfast." he piped excitedly, gesturing slightly towards the burnt eggs and teared up pieces of bread.

I sighed. "Anyways, where's Faige, and why are you here in the morning? Where's my dad?" Tamaki turned his back to me, resuming his 'cooking' as he spoke. "He went to work. Faige disappeared, so I don't really know, and I live her now." His tone was cheery, but my mouth still hung open when he said that.

"WHAT? WHY?" I almost shrieked, dropping the bobby pins I'd been putting into my hair because my bangs had been insisting on being annoying today.

Tamaki finished burning the eggs to an inedible crisp, and slid them onto a plate, turning back to me. "Faige said it would be better if I lived with you, so I could protect you as well as I could." he said contentedly. I had no response to that. My throat was dry as I tried to reply. " But… you can't even… fight." I muttered.

Tamaki just frowned. "Haruhi, my beloved daughter, I'd be much happier if you'd put a bit more trust in me." he mumbled, looking dejected. "Faige hired a trainer for me. I'm learning how to fight with these super cool poison infused darts!" he waved a few darts in my face, making me back away in fear. He noticed this and chuckled.

"It's okay, they have a special button on them that only reacts to my fingerprint. As long as I don't press it, it won't trigger the poison."

I sighed in relief. "Now Haruhi, have some breakfast." he said happily, undoing his apron and sitting down with me. "Itadekimasu!" we said together. I stared at my plate, unsure if I would be able to digest the wet, teared pieces of bread, undercooked sausages and extremely burnt eggs. Tamaki just watched me eagerly, waiting for me to start eating.

"W-Why don't you try some first… senpai?" I asked reluctantly. He shook his head, pouting like a stubborn toddler. "No! Haruhi has to taste it first." he said, being the uncompromising senpai he is. "Uh, you know what senpai? I'm not hungry actually." I said, beginning to stand up.

He smiled, being less resistant and more forgiving than I'd imagined he'd be. "Okay, I'll pack it into your lunch." he stated joyfully, much to my dismay. I guess it just couldn't have been avoided, huh?

As we started to walk to school a few minutes later, I see Faige up ahead, standing on a fence. "That's not exactly safe, Faige." I called out to her, a bit worried. Babies definitely shouldn't be climbing fences. Faige turned to me, smirking. "Ciaossu, Tama, Haru!"

"Hi Faige!" Tamaki greeted her cheerily. "Hi." I smiled, waving slightly to the little baby. Faige just giggled. "Well, go on to school Haru! I'll be waiting afterwards to show you your next guardian." she stated.

# TIMESKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL #

Tamaki and I walked out of the school, only to see Faige wearing a potted plant costume. Before Tamaki could even utter a word to say she was absolutely adorable, which I knew he wanted to say, she turned and gestured for us to follow her.

As we approached yet another mansion, I couldn't help but sigh. Who on earth could it be this time?

Faige knocked on the door. "Well, Haru, Tama, this is the bearer of the sun ring…" I gulped as the door was opened. Then I swear, my mouth fell open. "Haninozuka Mitsukuni.


	3. Our Family

**The Fujioka Family, Chapter 3 – Our Family**

**Maho: Sorry for not updating I've had exams and they're terribly hard. I'm back now though! Please enjoy.**

**Pairing votes:**

**TamaHaru: 2**

**KyoHaru: 1**

**Please vote! **

Hunny jumped onto me, giggling. "Haru-chan! Faige said you were in danger!" he exclaimed, making huge explosion hand gestures, as he sat on top of me after I fell over. He leaned down, smiling and began to nuzzle my cheek lightly. "I agreed to protect you, because she said it would help you a lot." I smiled weakly. "That's great, Hunny-senpai, but please get off." I muttered, struggling to get out from under his weight, which was all concentrated on my stomach.

He giggled, before shifting to get off. "Sorry." Tamaki laughed happily. "Now in our family, we have me, the father of course, the neighbor; Hunny, and Haruhi, my beloved daughter!" he exclaimed. Faige pouted. "I think you're forgetting me, Tama." He smiled in response. "Oh dear me, so sorry, young flower, how could I forget my other beautiful daughter, Faige!" He picked her up, dancing around. I sighed. "So now what? Can you introduce us to whomever else you've called on to 'protect' me?" I asked Faige once she was put down by Tamaki.

Faige wagged her finger in my face, shaking her head. "Patience, Haru. I'm the home tutor here. I think I know what I'm doing." I sighed before mumbling, "Fine, fine."

Hunny bounced up to me again, his caramel eyes sparkling. "Haru-chan! Guess what Faige gave me!" I smiled. "What, Hunny-senpai?" He giggled before pulling out some dynamite from behind him. "Taa-daaa~ Not only will the super amazing Hunny-senpai fight with his karate, but he'll also fight with dynamite!" he referred to himself in third person, laughing.

My jaw dropped. "Uh, senpai, that's not exactly safe. Faige…" I said in a serious tone and looked down at the toddler.

"What?"

"Dynamite? Really? Is that even legal?"

Faige sighed. "Haruhi, it seems to me like you know nothing about the mafia. Here, we don't play by the laws of the government; we play with special laws set by our boss. There are also a bunch of unwritten laws for us, but they're simple and just require some good 'ol common sense." She explained. Hunny was pouting. "Yeah, Haru-chan, I'm not a child anymore." Tamaki interrupted him. "Well, sort of…" But Hunny just continued. "I'll be careful, okay? Trust me, Haru-chan~" he piped and smiled at me. I sighed, smiling but defeated. "Alright, just be careful, alright?" I patted his blonde hair, smiling at him gently as he made a sound of approval.

"Haruhiiiiiii, no fair, no fair!" Tamaki wailed. "What?" I stared at him, confused. He continued with his temper tantrum, flailing around aimlessly. "What is it?" I asked a second time, and he sniffled, biting his lip. "No picking favorites, Haruhi, that's not fair." He muttered. I couldn't help but smile. I swear Tamaki can be such an idiot that even his ramblings make sense to me sometimes. I patted his head too, still patting Hunny's softly for good measure.

"There, is that better?" I asked him. He nodded his head, smiling stupidly.

_I guess these people are what family is to me now._

Then, a voice came from a sleek black limo that I'd just noticed. Hunny and Tamaki didn't notice, because they were enjoyed their pats on the head way too much, but I watched as the tinted window rolled down slowly. Who was there, you ask? Well none other than the shadow king. "Kyoya-senpai?" I asked, confused. Tamaki's attention was caught with that. "Mommy~" he ran to glomp Kyoya through the window, but Kyoya simply slammed the car door in his face as he got out. Tamaki fell to the ground, bawling loudly.

I sighed. Hunny giggled. "Kyo-chan!" he piped. Kyoya just smirked at Faige, who gave him a knowing glance. "I received your call, Ms. Arcobaleno." He said, standing beside a still crying Tamaki. Faige shook her head. "No need for formalities, just call me Faige, if you will." Kyoya pushed up his glasses swiftly. "Alright. And I trust the Fujioka family to go along with the transaction?" he asked, well more like demanded, but that sounds more malicious, (not that it wasn't), so we'll just say asked for now. Faige grinned. "Of course. Ranka-sama has approved."

Kyoya's smirk remained there, creeping me out for longer and longer. Faige turned to me. "Haru, Tama, Hunny, this is the bearer of the cloud ring, Kyoya Ootori."

_Our family had a bond. One that was quite hard to be broken._

_There was the loving father, Tamaki._

_The mother, Kyoya._

_The two brothers, _._

_The daughter, me, Haruhi._

_The next-door neighbor, Hunny._

_And the other next door neighbor, _._

_What a wonderful thought._


	4. Taken

Chapter 4 –Taken

**Maho: Sorry for the long wait. Programming takes a lot outta you, yenno? XD Well, please vote, after the next chapter, voting will be closed. **

**KyoHaru: 3**

**MoriHaru: 3**

**KaoHaru: 1**

**TamaHaru: 3**

**HunnyHaru: 0**

**HikaHaru: 0**

**PLEASE VOTE!**

…

My jaw was still hanging, grazing across the round as Kyoya's glasses shifted to white, the light glaring off of them harshly. "Hello there, Haruhi." His voice sounded amused, but I couldn't see his eyes, so that made me feel a bit uneasy about him. Hunny leapt off of me, only to reattach to Kyoya, piping, "Kyo-chan, are you going to live with us too?" Tamaki joined in, glomping the now slightly annoyed Kyoya.

"Yes." Kyoya muttered to Hunny. "Apparently it's necessary." I shook my head. "Kyoya-senpai, you know how to fight?" That question only seemed to heighten his mysterious aura as his smirk came back to life. "Of course, I'm learning how for your sake." He replied. "It is part of the deal, after all." I stared at him, curious. "Fighting with what? Hunny has dynamite, and Tamaki has those darts…" Kyoya's glasses finally stopped reflecting light, showing me that he looked slightly surprised. "Whose idea was it to give _that idiot_ darts?"

Faige spoke up, still in Tamaki's arms as a waterfall of tears slid off his face as he cried "Haruhi… Mommy's being mean to meeee…..", "Me. I'm training him, so there'll be no problems." A smirk appeared on the young girls face. Kyoya began to smirk again as well. "I see. That's fine then." I was slightly taken aback, since it WAS certainly unreasonable to give someone as dangerously stupid as Tamaki darts, but Kyoya just agreed. It was odd to see him give in that fast…

Faige began talking again before I could say anything to Kyoya. "So, we should be getting home now. I'm hungry and Haruhi has to cook me some dinner." Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "We're rich, Faige. We can order the highest quality sushi." He whipped out his phone but Faige stopped him. "No. You must learn to live like a commoner, like your Boss." She pointed towards me. Kyoya sighed, then a slight smile appeared on his face. "Yes, of course."

The whole limo ride home, Hunny was singing some song that included the words, cake, cheese, bunnies and explosions, (yeah, I have NO idea.), Kyoya was typing on his laptop that had seemed to magically appear out of nowhere, and Tamaki was rambling on to me about how tragic his life had been after he noticed one of his hairs was out of place that morning. Completely, absolutely normal. I guess.

As soon as we got to my small apartment, everyone made themselves at home, Faige leaping onto the couch, yelling with Hunny that she wanted cake for dinner, Kyoya sitting down somewhere to use his laptop, and Tamaki claiming he was going to 'help' me make dinner. I went into the kitchen with him clinging to my arm, and pushed him in front of a counter after removing him from myself. I handed him a small knife and a cutting board before pushing a bowl of vegetables towards him. "Cut those."

He grinned like a child excitedly. "Okay, Haruhi!" I watched him cut for a few moments, to make sure he knew how to, and as I guessed, he had no idea whatsoever. He clumsily fumbled with the knife, knicking his finger in the process, He immediately dropped the knife onto the cutting board, crying out. "H-Haruhi, I'm bleeding!" I sighed and put down the spoon I had been holding, before going to find some band aids. Kyoya stood at the doorway, sighing. "You're causing trouble again, Tamaki." I could hear him say as I looked through a first aid kit I had in my room.

Tamaki sounded dejected as he replied. "I'm not trying to…." I grabbed a band aid, then put the first aid kit in its rightful place as I walked back. Tamaki was sitting down, and Kyoya had disappeared. His hair covered his eyes as he looked down, his expression sad. "Tamaki-senpai?" I asked softly as I approached him. "Am I causing too much trouble, Haruhi?"

Part of me wanted to tell him just how dangerously stupid he could be, but I shook that off quickly. I grabbed his hand, gently putting the band aid over the small cut. "Not at all, senpai." His face brightened slightly. "Really?" I nodded, and he looked up at me from his chair, smiling. "I'm just trying to help, Haruhi." I smiled, and patted him on the head again, as he mumbled something gently in approval. "I know."

…

Dinner was finally finished after a while, and as I served it, everyone was gathered around the table. Tamaki was boasting to a not listening Kyoya that he'd helped me make dinner, and Hunny was grinned from ear to ear, cheering, "Yay, Haru-chan's cooking~"

"Itadekimasu!" we all said, before digging in. Hunny giggled between spoonfuls of food, exclaiming how my food is almost as good as strawberry cake. Tamaki made a dramatic pose, while smiling a saying, "Well of course, she's my daughter! She's perfect~" I shook my head. "No one is perfect, senpai." Tamaki looked at me innocently, a spoon hanging out of his mouth as the legendary puppy eyes came forth. "But you're perfect to me, Haruhi."

I sat there, dumbfounded for a bit while Tamaki returned to normal, eating more food. Kyoya noticed me after a while, blank faced. "Do you not like your own cooking, Haruhi?" Snapping out of my daze, I smiled and shook my head. "No, I just spaced out for a second there."

…

After dinner, Kyoya helped me clean up, and thankfully, there were no broken dishes, thanks to him.

I began washing the dishes, and after showing him how to dry them, he began to help me. "Why did you agree to doing this, senpai?" I asked, as I passed him another dish. He stared down at the dish as he dried it, amusement dancing in his grey eyes. "There's a profit. The Fujioka family is very rich actually. I never found that in my data." I smiled. "I see. Well, that makes sense, considering it's you, senpai." Kyoya's expression turned blank, and he put away the dried dish. "There are two other reasons too." He added, as I passed him a bowl.

I focused on washing a particularly dirty plate before answering, "Really?" Kyoya nodded slightly. "The first reason was for information exchange. The Fujioka's database is enormous. There's almost nothing that they don't know." I hummed in response, alerting him to continue. "The other reason is that I'm interested in you, Haruhi." I finished washing another plate, with a confused look on my face as I gave it to him. "Interested in me?" A smirk appeared on Kyoya's face. "Yes." He then put away that last plate before walking out the doorway. "Thank you for the meal, Haruhi."

…

A few hours later, I was in bed, with Hunny and Tamaki sleeping on the floor on a futon near mine. Kyoya was sleeping on the couch in the living room, and Faige had disappeared after dinner.

I was still confused about what Kyoya had said. Interested? Like, financially interested? Just curious? Or even, romantically interested…? I shook my head slightly, laughing at myself. Now I was just being silly. Knowing Kyoya, he most likely meant, financially interested.

I was still wrapped up in my thought, until I heard a rustling in the room. Then suddenly, the lights flickered on, blinding me for a few moments, and I was whisked into a sitting position. Once my eyes got used to the bright lights, I saw Tamaki and Hunny, frozen in place, standing up, eyes serious. There was a girl dressed in all black, with bright red fiery hair at the light switch, grinning with pearly white teeth. Behind me, someone strong was holding me against them, with a knife grazing against my throat.

Hunny stared at my captor. "…." He looked like he was about to say something, but it seemed to have died on his lips. Thankfully, Tamaki continued for him. "H-Hikaru..?" I froze. Hikaru…? The person behind me laughed. "Yeah." The knife began to move against my skin lightly, making nerve wracking shivers go down my spine. "Boss told me that Haruhi would be in danger if I left her here. So don't move, or I might hit a vein." He taunted. Tamaki's eyes widened, as he looked terrified. "Y-You wouldn't dare!" he sputtered. Hikaru just laughed again. "Try me."

I felt another hand sneak discriminatingly onto my neck, placing itself somewhere where Tamaki and Hunny couldn't see it, but it was under the knife's blade. Confusion ran through my mind. If he was threatening them, why was he bluffing?

Hunny gritted his teeth. "Let Haru-chan go, Hika. Why would you do this to her?" Hikaru emitted a low growl from his throat. "I'm saving her, you idiots. Now don't move or else she gets stabbed." Hunny jumped forward, but the girl who had been a the light switch jumped in front of him with some sort of small gun. "N-No, Hunny-sen-" I screamed, but then a gunshot rung through the air. I sat there limply as Hunny's eyes widened and he fell to the ground, a cry dying on his lips before it left him.

Tears began to blur my vision as I cried, "H-Hunny-senpai….." Hikaru was trembling behind me, and I noticed that the knife had moved. Tamaki stared at me, horrified. "Hikaru…..!" Then I saw blood dripping down my shirt, streaming from my neck, where Hikaru's hand was. He… He stabbed his hand?

Hikaru feigned being fine a laughed. "Now don't move or else we'll do worse at our base." He beckoned towards the red haired girl as opened the window as he had me in a princess carry, "Come on Cecilia." He placed himself on the windowsill, getting ready to jump out. I was too surprised to say anything as he turned back before jumping out into the pitch black night, "Dispose of the other one too."

I couldn't hold back anymore tears.


	5. Prisoner

**The Fujioka Family, chapter 5**

**Maho: Since there really wasn't many votes, I'm gonna give you guys this last chance to , vote for your favorite pairing! :D please review.**

**KyoHaru: 3**

**MoriHaru: 3**

**KaoHaru: 1**

**TamaHaru: 4**

**HunnyHaru: 0**

**HikaHaru: 0**

**Also, to EbonyD, I felt like I had to answer this question for everyone to see. You see, Kyoya is a heavy sleeper, no? A very, very heavy sleeper. Hunny was still awake, just thinking in bed, therefore he wasn't a low blood pressure demon when he got up. And as for Kaoru, that'll be a secret for now. ;)**

The tears that slid off my face seemed to make my skin burn and tingle with despair, and even while crying, I was still alert to everything around me. I didn't bother struggling, as Hikaru had an iron grip on me.

The moon was hidden behind the smoky black clouds, only with stray rays of light escaping through tiny cracks in the heavy blanket of cloud. Wind stung my face as Hikaru jumped from tree to tree, building to building, with catlike reflexes. I used my sleeve to wipe away the tears that blurred my vision, before looking up at Hikaru, a look of desperation and dimmed faith in my eyes. His pale skin was practically glowing from the tiny glimmers of light from the moon, and his fiery golden eyes were fixated forwards.

After a few moments of staring at him, he noticed me, and glanced down briefly, before tearing his eyes away and focusing on jumping, frowning. "Don't give me that look, Haruhi…" he muttered, a slightly bitter tone in his voice. "I can't help it, Hikaru…!" I cried in desperation to him, my voice cracking and sounding absolutely miserable. He shook his head, sighing. "Look, if you're worried about _them, _don't bother. We didn't kill them." I furrowed my eyebrows, staring at him. "That was the sound of a gunshot, Hikaru. Cecilia or whatever hit him in a vital place, with a bullet! How could he have survived that?" my voice was hoarse now, and everything I was saying was forced into a painful shout.

"That wasn't an ordinary gun, Haruhi." Hikaru explained, sounding slightly annoyed that I didn't believe him, "It was a special gun, created by my family. It only paralyzed them; they'll only be down for about half an hour." I bit my lip, holding back any more tears. "Why would you do this to them…? Why, Hikaru?" I was crying again, his face was simply a mesh of colors as I waited for an answer. "It was a special mission from Papa."

"P…Papa..?" I muttered, rubbing away more tears. Hikaru stopped on one building, setting me down carefully. "Yes. Papa. The boss of the Mille-Feuille family." He stated, then walked over to a hatch, easing it open easily with a low creak. "He was the one that informed me that you'd be in danger, Haruhi. The Mille-Feuille family will take good care of you, I promise." He looked over to me, smiling a bit. "Come on in."

Hikaru then disappeared into the hatch, and I walked over hesitantly, peering down into the darkness. Hikaru's voice was soft and amused as he laughed. "Come on Haruhi, jump! I'll catch you." Hiding my slight fear, I plunged down into the darkness, to be caught in the arms of Hikaru. He laughed again. "That's it, Haruhi." He chided warmly.

He then let go of me, walking into the light of a lamp nearby. "Well, follow me." Now that I could see him in the light, I could see that he was wearing a long smock type black shirt and tight skinny jeans. There were straps on his waist, holding a small pocket knife and another one of those guns that paralyzes people.

Hikaru looked back, looking slightly worried and confused. "What's the matter, Haruhi?" I shook my head slowly. "Nothing…" I replied as I began following him. He lead me through what seemed like a labyrinth of endless corridors, until we finally got to a door. Hikaru stopped and raised his hand to knock on the door. "Haruhi…" he whispered. "Try to act natural. Don't let Papa scare you; he's just not all that good with people. Regular people, like you."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?" Hikaru shook his head. "You'll see."

Hikaru knocked on the door, and someone yelled in a sing song voice, "Whoooo isss itt?" Hikaru sighed. "Papa, you can see the future, you already know who it is." A laughs sounded from behind the door, and the reply came. "Is it the lovely Inari-chan? Or the beautiful Rikka-chan? Or the incredible kinky Cecilia-chan?" Hikaru's face turned a bright red. "P-Papa!" he yelled in embarrassed disapproval.

Another long string of laughter sounded from 'Papa'. "Hahaha, I'm done teasing you, my dear Hikaru-chan. Come in." Hikaru sighed. "It's about time, Papa." He eased the door open, and my eyes widened to see a classy wood themed room. The floors were a glassy dark wood, and there were several, Chinese lanterns, I think, placed around the room, creating a soft glowing touch to the atmosphere. On a couch, sat a man with a fedora in a black suit and bright red tie, grinning like a child with a cup of tea.

"Good evening, Papa." Hikaru greeted him, sitting down opposite from the man. "This is Haruhi Fujioka." He gestured to me, and I awkwardly moved towards him to sit down. Papa hummed in approval, smiling, "Yes, yes, I know. Her elemental power seems quite too strong for a regular person~" he giggled, sipping more of his tea. "Nice to meet you, Haruhi-chan. You don't have to call me Papa, like Hikaru-chan does. My name is Costretto Mille-Feuille." I nodded a bit at him, mumbling, "Nice to meet you… Costretto-san."

Costretto smiled. "Ah, a shy one, she is. How cute!~" Hikaru groaned. "Papa, please. Haruhi is not here to be flirted with." Costretto laughed, whipping off his fedora to show off his messy black hair and mismatched eyes, one was an intense, fiery red, and the other was a pale blue. "I know. She'll make a wonderful addition to our family."

Hikaru smiled warmly at me. "Of course. She's Haruhi, after all." I shook my head. "Uh… Costretto-san…" Costretto stared at me, smirking, a playful gleam in his eyes. "Yes, my dear Haruhi-chan?~" I sighed. "I'm not joining the Mille-Feuille family. I already have my own family." Costretto scoffed, a serious look starting to appear on his face. "You mean those untrained idiots? You're putting yourself in danger, Haruhi-chan." I looked over to Hikaru, who was staring at me pleadingly.

"Haruhi, please, join the Mille-Feuille family. We'll protect you here. Our family will do anything to keep you safe." Hikaru tried to convince me. I shook my head. "This isn't a family, Hikaru." Hikaru's eyes went wide. "What… What do you mean…?"

I sighed. "Hikaru, this isn't family to me. Family is with Hunny-senpai, Tamaki-senpai and Kyoya-senpai. Family is with Faige and everyone else." Hikaru looked down at his hands, trembling. "Haruhi…. Staying with them is like committing suicide…." He muttered bitterly, tears starting to form in his eyes. Costretto watched us intensely, face serious now.

I smiled warmly at him, putting a hand on his trembling ones. "I know. But if I die, at least I'll die with the people I care about." Hikaru stared at me. "You mean you don't care about me?" he tone was cold now. I shook my head quickly. "What are you talking about, Hikaru? Of course I-" Hikaru cut me off.

"I love you, Haruhi! All I wanted was for you to be safe!" he yelled. My eyes widened. "You…. Me…." My sentence died on my lips. Costretto smirked. "I had a feeling this would happen." He snapped his fingers, and soon hundreds of mafia men in suits charged into the room. He stood up, smiling evilly.

Hikaru looked around, eyes full of terror. "P…Papa…? What's going on?" Costretto grinned. "Thank you, my dear Hikaru, but now that I have my new fiancée, the beautiful Haruhi-chan, I won't be needing you anymore." Hikaru was quickly seized by two big men, as he stared up at Costretto, biting his lip. "What do you mean…?" he let a tear slide down his cheek.

Costretto's grin widened. "Oh dear, Hikaru, you're crying. All the more of a reason to get rid of you." Hikaru began throwing a temper tantrum, and I was scared. What would happen to us…? My eyes darted to the door, so I tried to make a run for it. Big mistake. I was caught between two other men, and dragged back to Costretto.

"No no no, Haruhi, you can't leave yet…!~" he giggled. "We haven't even kissed yet~" Hikaru was screaming, thrashing, and kicking, and my attention was diverted to him.

"You bastard, Costretto! You filthy bastard! How could you use me like that?" Hikaru was on a rampage. Costretto laughed. "It's the mafia, Hikaru. Welcome to the real world. It's just another one of the games I like to play~"

"Well, all games have rules!" Hikaru screamed. "Shouldn't this be against the rules? Even for the mafia, this is low!" Costretto smirked. "There's something you should be aware of, Hikaru."

Costretto grabbed a gun from his pocket, and placed it against my forehead. "I don't play by the rules." He finger wrapped around the trigger. "I cheat."


	6. Death

**The Fujioka Family, Chapter 6**

**Maho: Hi there everyone!~ :) So, the votes have been taken into accord and stuff, but to tell you the truth, this series is going to be very long. So really, the intimate relationships between Haruhi and Tamaki, and Haruhi and Tamaki only, will come in later. I'm going to be sprinkling fluff and drama here and there, but overall, this story will end with TamaHaru. **

The gun was placed on forehead, and I shivered, staring at Costretto. "A wife that tries to run away is no wife at all, Haruhi." he whispered. Then suddenly, something struck the gun, just as Costretto pulled the trigger, and it went flying to the side, crashing into the wall and shooting one of Costretto's men in the chest.

I stared at the ground bewildered. The gun had been struck with a small dagger, which had gone all the way through, the tip pointing out of the opposite end. Costretto laughed. "You always come at the worst of times, Cecilia-chan."

Hikaru stopped thrashing and looked up, hope in his eyes. "C….Cecilia….?" her name tumbled off of his lips. Cecilia jumped down from a vent in the ceiling, hand on her hip. I took that chance to finally observe her.

Cecilia had a slim figure, clad in a black romper type uniform and shiny black boots. Her pale skin was a huge contrast to all that black, and her fiery mess of hair sort of reminded me of Hkaru and Kaoru. Her eyes were a lucid green, and her lips were smeared with bright red lipstick.

"I knew you were up to something Costretto." she growled, glaring at him. Costretto laughed again. "Of course, I had this planned too, Cecilia. Do you think I'd actually leave you out of the equation?" Cecilia smirked. "I knew you wouldn't. So I prepared this for you."

She quickly changed into a fighting stance and took out two daggers similar to the one that had pierced Costretto's gun. A couple of the people who had seemed to be on Costretto's side began moving too, hitting the people, yelling, "For the Fujiokas!"

My eyes widened. The Fujiokas…? They were from my family?!

Cecilia charged at Costretto, sending a dagger flying his way. Costretto chuckled and threw off his fedora as he moved to the side, letting the dagger pin it to the wall. "I see, Cecilia. Well, I won't be going easy on you." he smirked and pulled another gun out. "I wouldn't expect anything less, you old skunk bag." Cecilia growled back, beginning to fight with him in a frenzy of anger.

The men who had been holding me back were knocked out, and I quickly ran over to the fedora pinned to the wall. With a bit of effort, I pulled out the dagger and threw it to Hikaru. "Hikaru, catch!" I yelled, and he grinned. He caught the dagger with his feet, knocked the people holding him back.

"Show off." Cecilia muttered as she fought Costretto. Costretto shook his head, grinning. "Uh uh uh, bad move, Cecilia-chan." he swiftly stabbed her in the stomach, then in the chest, and she screamed, choking out blood. "Cecilia!" Hikaru screamed, his arm outstretched, his eyes wide with terror.

Cecilia fell limply to the ground, clutching at her body. Tears dripped off of her porcelain skin as she bit her lip. "You should never take your eyes of your opponent, Cecilia." Costretto laughed. "That's how you get killed."

Hikaru was on full rage mode now. "Y-You… You…." I ran over to him, stopping him. "Hikaru, don't be an idiot!" He thrashed in my arms. "LET GO HARUHI! JESUS, I SAID LET GO!" he screamed. "Do you want to get killed?!" I screamed back. Costretto came closer to us, smirking.

"You should listen to her, Hikaru. Because I will not hesitate to kill you." he laughed, pointing the gun at Hikaru. "Get him, guys!" I screamed, and soon, the other people from my family began distracting Costretto. "Now let's go, Hikaru!" I ran towards Cecilia and pulled up her limp body, and dragged her out of the room, half-running.

Hikaru was behind me, biting his lip. We climbed the ladder again, hoisting Cecilia up, and we lay there, on the rooftop. "…. We have to get away from here…" Hikaru muttered.

I laid Cecilia down, and slowly, she grabbed at Hikaru's shirt. Her voice was hoarse as she held onto him for dear life. "I'm going to die….. Hikaru….." she whispered. Hikaru's eyes were wide as he stared at her, unable to say a word. Cecilia was shaking now, sobs starting to wrack over her body as she continued.

"But… I… I don't wanna die, Hikaru!" she cried, tears falling off of her face, and the expression on her face crushed my heart; it was full of despair and regret. She pulled herself up weakly, and hung onto Hikaru crying on his shoulder. "I had so much to look forward to…! I didn't even tell you Hikaru…."

Her voice became weaker as she held onto him, a bitter smile on her lips. "I love you….." she whispered. Then slowly, she fell to the ground. Hikaru sat there, face still stuck in surprise, tears dripping off of his cheeks. "C-Cecilia….." he whispered dryly. "Don't… Don't…. Wait…."

I sat there, too scared to move, as Hikaru was thrown in hysteria, grabbing at Cecilia and shaking her, screaming and crying. "Cecilia! No….! Don't… Please…." he pleaded, hugging her tight, as blood trickled onto his clothes as well. "Please don't leave me….."

He let go of her, and she fell with a thump to the ground, and he hid his face in his hands, crying. "….. C-Cecilia…"


	7. A New Member

**Maho: Hi there! :) so….. I was thinking, Hikaru just lost Cecilia…. and this is a TamaHaru fic…. So I thought, Hikaru needs some loving' too… So…. I thought maybe you guys would like to make an OC for him. You can make an OC for any other character too, but that doesn't mean I'll accept it. Also, by giving me your OC, you are giving me full permission to do anything to him/her for the sake of the plot, whether it be making him/her a villain or killing them. Don't you dare rage at me if I do that, because by sending me your OC, you have agreed to my conditions. I won't be giving a character sheet, because I want to see how descriptive you can get by yourself. Be so descriptive that my head explodes. Doooo it! Please review, and enjoy! :)**

I sat beside Hikaru, his body shivering and wracking with pain. Cecilia's limp body lay on the ground, and she looked almost like an angel…. Her slim black clothed body was curled up in a way that would have been perfect for a magazine if she wasn't… well, dead. Her fiery red hair was splayed around her face, framing it like a piece of art, with a tear resting on her long eyelashes.

The screeching of tires filled the air for a moment, and I shook in fear, grabbing onto Hikaru in surprise. He looked up quickly, scared. I moved slowly to the edge of the roof, staring down. A fancy looking bright red car was parked right beside the wall. I stared down, confused.

"HARUHIIII!" I was jolted in surprise, and my hand slipped off the concrete roof. Wind hit my face, and before I knew it… I was falling. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. "Haruhi!" Hikaru yelled, lunging forward to try to grab me. I scrunched my eyes tight**, **grasping upwards to grab his hand, but I missed.

I… I'm going to die, aren't I?

Darkness. Bitter air. Then…. Warmth. … Is death supposed to feel this nice?Isn't it supposed to feel painful of something…?

Hesitantly, I opened my eyes, and what do I see? Tamaki. His face is worried as his hands curl me into a princess carry, holding me against his chest. "… Ta…maki?" I breathed the syllables of his name slowly. "Are you alright, Haruhi? I'm sorry I scared you!" he apologized frantically.

After a moment of silence, I shook my head and laughed. "I'm fine. Thanks for catching me." Hikaru jumped down from the roof, landing on his feet swiftly, sighing. "You gave me a heart attack, Tono." he muttered. Big blubbering tears dripped off of Tamaki's face as stammered, "I didn't do it on purpose…"

I shimmied out of Tamaki's grasp and smiled. "Alright, we know. Anyways, how did you know I was here?" Kyoya rolled down the car's window and muttered. "He woke me up and begged me to get the car and follow you." he muttered, annoyed as he glared at Tamaki.

"You had the guts to do that, Tono?" Hikaru laughed and leaned his arms on me, his voice sounding tired and weary, but still teasing. Tamaki stared at Hikaru's lucid golden eyes, his gaze unwavering. "… Don't touch her." was his low reply and he grabbed my arm, pulling me forward and making Hikaru stumble.

Hikaru stared at Tamaki, surprised, eyes wide. "Come on, Haruhi." he opened the door of the car, ushering me in, before sitting in the front seat with Kyoya. "W-Wait, Tamaki, what about Hikaru?" Tamaki remained silent as Hikaru stood outside of the car, frozen in a surprised look.

"Tamaki!" I yelled with as much authority as I could manage. "…. Yes, Haruhi?" he asked, his voice monotone. "Hikaru's coming with us." I stated. Tamaki remained silent, and unlocked the doors. I opened the door for Hikaru, who reluctantly slid in.

It was almost dawn as the dark midnight blue mixed with tints of orange and pink, and the entire ride home was silent. We arrived in front of my apartment, and I whipped out my keys, opening the door quietly. Everyone slowly trudged in. "I'm going back to sleep." Kyoya muttered and flopped down onto the couch.

Tamaki looked at me, his features frozen with what could be anger. He sighed, and turned out to go into my bedroom. "I'm going to sleep too…" he stated dryly, without looking back. I didn't say anything as I stared as he figure disappeared into my room.

The door opened, creaking slightly, and a small person walked in. Faige. I sighed. "Where have you been, Faige?" The short girl grinned. "Places. Now, who have we here? Is this Hikaru Hitachiin, elite member of the Mille-Feuille family, I see?" Hikaru winced at the name 'Mille-Feuille', but nodded.

"I do remember sending you a letter about becoming Haruhi's mist garden… I assumed you'd rejected the proposal." Faige sat on the couch leisurely beside a sleeping Kyoya. Hikaru gulped. "At first, I did… because I had faith in my family…." he muttered.

Faige smirked. "I see… So you're reconsidering the Fujioka Family?" Hikaru smiled weakly. "I'm not reconsidering your offer. I've already accepted it." he stated. Faige grinned. "How wonderful. Welcome to our family, Hikaru. I'm Faige." Hikaru grinned. "Nice to meet you, Faige."

"Now, it's pretty early in the morning. Go get some sleep." Faige waved us off and headed back outside. "W-Wait, where are you going?" I stammered. Faige turned around, smirking. "Somewhere." she whispered before closing the door.

Hikaru and I stood awkwardly in the middle of the living room, unsure of what to do. "So… Where do you wanna sleep? There's a futon I can put on the floor here, but you can sleep with Tamaki and Hunny-senpai in my room." I suggested. Hikaru shifted before replying. "I'd rather sleep in your room… If that's okay." he muttered.

"Alright, follow me." I whispered in the dark, groping for his hand before finding it and pulling him towards his room. "There." I pointed to an empty spot beside Hunny, and he nodded, lying down gently. I slid into my sheets slowly, and whispered a quick goodnight to Hikaru.

"… Goodnight…. Haruhi." was the nearly inaudible reply. Then darkness sucked me in, showing me illusions of reality, grabbing and pulling at my tether to reality. Dreams really are weird things, don't you think?


	8. Rain

**Maho: I'M SO SORRYYYY! Well… uh. Yeah. =.=''' I just got really sucked into the Ib fandom, its this fantabulous video game that you should go play right now if you haven't. But seriously. That game is amazing! :D but anyways, please enjoy this chappie. **

"… Hey… Haruhi…"

"Hey…. did you know…?"

"… Did you notice I loved you?"

"…"

"Hey… Haruhi…."

"Did you know how much you hurt me?"

"… Not enough to stop me from loving you, I guess…"

A small chuckle. Hot breath in my ear…

"Hey… Haruhi… Wake up…"

I opened my eyes slowly, sitting up as I adjusted to the light. … Who had been talking to me? After rubbing my eyes a bit to wake myself up, I glanced around the room. … A dream? Hikaru was snuggled up beside me, snoring softly, his arms still around my waist. Furrowing my eyebrows, I calmly removed the dead weight from my body. What was he doing in my bed anyways? He was supposed to be on the ground with Tamaki-senpai and Hunny-senpai.

Speaking of those two, Tamaki-senpai wasn't here. Hunny was on the futon, still sleeping I presume, head turned towards me. He looked disgruntled, his sheets pulled up in a rushed way, his body in an awkward position. Odd. Or maybe that was just the way he slept. Well, whatever. I lugged myself out of the bed, only to have someone grip the back of my t-shirt. "Hikaru?" I glanced back at him, eyes questioning.

Hikaru's lucid golden eyes were filled with distress as he gripped my shirt as if it were his lifeline. "We just left Cecilia there… Haruhi…" he breathed. "… She… She deserves a proper burial… d-don't you think?" Hikaru's voice broke off then, as he tried not to tear up. "Hikaru…" my voice was barely louder than his. "… And what if Costretto is still there?"

Hikaru's eyes glazed over in a mixture of fear and hatred. "… We kill him." he growled. "We kill him in the most painful way possible and gut him and make him feel what Cecilia did and-" I sighed to cut him off. "… Hikaru…" I whispered. Perhaps it would be best if we gave Cecilia a proper burial… She deserved it after all. She saved us. It would be rude not to let her rest in peace. "After breakfast."

Hikaru's face lit up, and he pulled himself towards me with his elbows and hugged me tightly, his warm arms encircled me. "Thank you… Thank you so much…." I made a small smile. "You're welcome. Now let's go make some breakfast." I slipped out of the room with Hikaru, tiptoeing around Hunny. I swear, his body is in such a weird position! Doesn't that hurt? I opened the door, to see Kyoya still lying on the couch, sleeping. Where in the world was Tamaki? "Hikaru…"

Hikaru turned to me, from the window as he'd been staring at the overcast sky. "Hm?" His hands were tucked into his pockets, and he seemed calm. "Have you seen Tamaki?" Hikaru tilted his head slightly as he turned back to the window. "… He's over there." he replied, pointing to the kids playground nearby. I walked over to the window, brows furrowed as I settled on staring at the figure that must be Tamaki, on the swings, just staring up at the sky. It was drizzling slightly outside, so I sighed. "What's he doing this time?" I grabbed my raincoat from the closet, a nice light blue one that was almost brand new. "Go make yourself some toast, alright, Hikaru? I'll go get the idiot." I told him as I opened the apartment door. Hikaru nodded, and began padding towards the kitchen.

The air outside was musty. I'd always liked rain. Without the thunder and lightening, it was nice. Like everything bad was being washed away from the earth… But of course, that wasn't true. I wish it was, though.

I slipped on the raincoat and stepped into the drizzle, the water making a small pitter-patter sound on my coat. The sky was grey and cloudy as I walked towards the old playground. It was metal, filled with billions of colors, red, yellow, purple, maroon, you name it. It had an appropriate name too. The Rainbow Playground.

I assumed Tamaki had been out here for a while now, because his skin was pale from the cold, and his long sleeve shirt was dripping. Droplets of water clung to his fingertips and hair as he simply sat on the swings, clinging onto the chain that held his swing up, and stared at the sky. Quietly, I sat on the swing beside him. A purple one. "… What are you looking at?"

Tamaki didn't move. "… I don't know." I furrowed my brows.

"Aren't you cold?"

"Yes."

"Then why don't you go inside?"

"… I can't."

"Why not?"

"I need to find an answer."

"To what?"

"A question I have."

"What does it have to do with the sky?"

"I don't know where to look. … Maybe if I stare at the sky long enough, I'll have a stroke of brilliance or something…"

I laughed a bit. "So what's your question?"

"… It's a secret."

"Oh, alright."

There was an awkward silence for a bit.

"How long have you been out here?" I asked.

"… 3 hours."

My eyes widened. "3 hours?! Senpai, you're going to get sick!"

Tamaki finally moved and swung back and forth slightly, staring at the ground.

"Maybe I'll find the answer if I get sick."

"Senpai…" I muttered.

Tamaki…. What was the matter with him? He didn't even have his usual curious gleam in his eyes. … Something must be wrong.

"Go inside senpai…" I whispered, as I grabbed his hand. He shook his head. "I told you, Haruhi. I can't."

I sighed. "… I guess we'll have to get sick together then."

Tamaki stared at me, surprised for a moment, then grinned. "Okay.


	9. Rest In Peace

**The Fujioka Family, Chapter 9 - Rest In Peace**

**Maho: I have lots of spare time… yenno… so I conjured up a new chappie for you guys, within a day. That deserves some kudos, doesn't it? ; A ; but anyways, please review and enjoy! :D**

It felt as though an hour had passed since I'd been sitting there. My body was stiff and my fingers were numb as I clung onto the silver chains. I could see my breath escape my parted lips, fading away in puffs of white mist. "Tamaki-senpai… Let's go inside now." I whispered as I glanced over to him. The sunlight was now peeking through the clouds and shining onto his face, and he seemed mesmerized. His clothes were soaked through, clinging onto him like a second skin. "Alright." he finally replied after a few moments of silence.

As if in slow motion, he lifted himself from the swing, curling and uncurling his pale fingers, stiff from gripping the chains so long. I stood up with him, shaking myself a little, as droplets of water slid off my raincoat. Nothing else was said as we walked back, birds were chirping, the sound of our shoes against the pavement was heard, and children laughing and playing in the distance echoed from afar, but no words were spoken.

As we walked into my apartment, we were greeted by Kyoya leaning against the wall, sipping on some coffee with one arm crossed over his chest. Hikaru was sitting leisurely on the couch, a piece of slightly burned toast hanging from his mouth. I pulled my raincoat off, and hung it up. Kyoya raised an eyebrow at us. "And where exactly have you guys been?" his voice was cool as he stared at us with analytical grey eyes.

Hikaru seemed interested as well, as he turned to us, waiting for an answer. "Just outside." I replied. "Where's Hunny-senpai?" Before anyone could reply, Tamaki began walking to the bathroom, "I'm gonna go take a bath." Kyoya sighed and took another sip of his coffee. "He's still in your room." I furrowed my brows. "Why?"

"I don't know. Sleeping still, I suppose?" was Kyoya's emotionless response. "Why don't you go check on him?" It was my turn to raise an eyebrow. For this whole hour, no one checked on him? "Alright then…" I replied as I took off my shoes, and headed towards my bedroom. I knocked on the door lightly. "Hunny-senpai?"

No response… I sighed. "I'm coming in, senpai." I gripped the handle and turned it, as the door opened with a squeak. Hunny laid on my bed, face stuffed into my pillow. "Senpai?" I called out quietly. Hunny turned to his side lazily. He seemed pleased to see me, as his face lit up, and he smiled. "Haru-chan…. Hi."

It was odd seeing Hunny calm, instead of cheery and energetic. I closed the door behind me and sat on the edge of the bed, right beside him. "What's the matter, senpai?" Hunny's chocolate eyes slowly trailed up my body, then settled on my face. "… Have you ever loved someone, Haru-chan?"

I tilted my head slightly. "Not really, aside from parents. Why?" Hunny blinked and sat up, leaning against the wall. "… I love somebody." he said simply. Hunny seemed so serious about it… It was hard to imagine him in love with someone his age, acting all lovey dovey. But it worked, I suppose.

But we had no time. If we wanted to get Cecilia a proper burial by the end of the day, we needed to set out now. "Well, why don't you tell me later? We have to do something important to do today." I began to stand up, but Hunny grabbed my hand. "Senpai?" Hunny's mouth was open, as if he wanted to say something, but it seemed to die on his lips. "… Never mind."

I raised an eyebrow, but shook it off anyways.

…

After a quick breakfast of the burnt toast Hikaru made, we all got into Kyoya's limo. During the whole trip, everyone was acting odd. Kyoya simply stared at me the whole trip; yeah it made me a little uncomfortable, but still. Tamaki stared out the window, undoubtedly still thinking deep thoughts. Hunny was quiet, and didn't smile or talk to me excitedly about Usa-chan. Why was everyone acting weird? Even Hikaru wasn't bothering me or anything, he just sat there and stared at his hands.

Soon, the grey building with a flat roof came into view. The Mille-Feuille Headquarters. We pulled up near it, and Hikaru and I got out of the car. It was time… Time to pick up Cecilia and give her the burial she deserved. The metal bars were cold against my sweaty palms as I climbed up the ladder. I crawled onto the roof as I reached the top, and Hikaru was quick to follow.

Cecilia was still there. As if frozen in time, she was in the same position we had left her in; an curled up, angelic pose, with her bright red hair splayed everywhere. She was slightly wet, from the rain earlier. Hikaru gulped audibly, and I stood up. Cecilia…

Nothing was said as Hikaru picked up her limp body, and quietly jumped down from the roof. The jump was easy for him, but for me, that could mean injuries. So carefully, I headed back down the ladder. As I got down, Hikaru was already back in the limo, Cecilia curled up in his arms. I sat down in the car, then closed the door. Kyoya's butler was quick to start the car again.

"Where to now, Hikaru?" I asked softly. Hikaru looked up from staring at Cecilia's pale skin, eyes filled with wistfulness. "… To the forest. The Everett Forest."

…

The forest was bursting with life, filled with evergreen pines and cute little animals scurrying all over the place. Ah, spring. Spring was my favourite season… Everyone stepped out, making crunching sounds on the gravel the ended right where the forest started.

Hikaru held Cecilia gently, smiling at the forest. "Cecilia used to live here. I thought it would be best if we let her rest here…" I nodded, and Hikaru began walking. Of course, everyone followed, padding along the dirt path. After a few minutes, a small cottage came into view. "That was Cecilia-chan's house?" Hunny, trying to sound cheerful, piped. Hikaru nodded. "Yeah. We can just bury here there…" he gestured to a path of dirt beside the house. "It was supposed to be for flowers, but it'll work as a grave as well."

Kyoya leaned against a tree as we got to work. And by 'we', I meant, Tamaki, Hikaru and I. Hunny sat on the ground, and stared at the sky. I could only imagine the amount of fun he was having.

We got to digging, with a few garden shovels, and after around half an hour of rigorous digging, the hole was finally large enough for Cecilia. Gently, Hikaru laid her there, biting his lip and holding back tears. Tamaki pulled out the gravestone Hikaru had gotten made for Cecilia, and placed it beside the hole. Hikaru stood back up, and began slowly pushing the dirt back in. I couldn't bear to watch.

As he finished, he padded back to me lamely, staring wistfully at Cecilia's grave. "It's alright…" I whispered, and grabbed his hand, squeezing it reassuringly. Hikaru responded with a small squeeze of his own, making a bittersweet smile.

Thud.

All heads snapped towards the cottage. There… There had been a sound coming from inside the cottage. Tamaki pulled out his darts, eyes serious, and Hunny, with the same expression, held tightly onto a few pieces of dynamite. Hikaru's metal claws were slipped on, as we cautiously headed towards the door.

A thief?

The door was swung open after a pregnant pause. "Whoever's in here you'd better-" Hikaru was yelling, but trailed off slowly, eyes wide. I couldn't blame him. All eyes were directed at the person inside of Cecilia's house.

"… Kaoru?"


	10. The Twins

"Kaoru?"

There he was. With little candles here and there scattered around the small cottage, Kaoru was on the floor, clutching at his arm, wincing, but he still looked surprised. "... Hi... Karu..." he breathed. Hikaru looked surprised and over joyed. "Kaoru!" he gasped and fell to the ground to hug his brother. Kaoru cursed, wincing in pain. "Hikaru, stop, that hurts!" he groaned as his brother squeezed him tightly. Hikaru let go reluctantly, but still smiled at his brother.

No one dared to speak; this was their moment... Their reunion. Concern filled his face when he saw his brother biting his lip and clutching at his right arm. "... What's the matter?" Kaoru paused for a moment, thinking, then sighed. "I came out here... To check up on Cecilia. Also to see if she could help me... I was attacked on my way here, they broke my freaking arm..." he muttered bitterly. Hikaru's eyes widened... And so did mine. Even Kyoya seemed slightly surprised.

Hikaru panicked. "Oh my god, Kaoru! Who are the assholes who did this to you?!" he growled. Kaoru shook his head. "Hikaru, not now. Could you guys please just wrap this up? It hurts.." he sighed weakly. "Of course, of course..." I whispered, going over to help Hikaru support Kaoru so he didn't hurt himself further. I smiled over at Kaoru as we all got back into the car.

"It's nice to see you again, Kaoru..." I whispered softly. He smiled weakly. "Nice to see you too, Haruhi..." Tamaki remained silent as the car was started, and began staring out the window. Hunny made a slightly enthusiastic smile. "So, Kao-chan, are you joining our family?" Kaoru tilted his head. "You have a famiglia? In the mafia?" Hunny nodded happily. "Yup!" he piped. Kaoru furrowed his brows. "The Haninozuka Family...?" I shook my head, laughing. "No, it's the Fujioka Family."

Kaoru's eyes widened. "You're the family mama?!" he asked. I nodded. "Oh... Wow." he smiled. Kyoya got to business as there was silence after that. "So, Kaoru... I have some information here that you joined the Capella Family, not too long ago?" his glasses glinted as he held his laptop on his crossed legs. Kaoru nodded, "Yeah..." he said, with an odd expression settled upon his face.

Capella Family...? Never heard of it... Kyoya typed down a few more things, before pushing up his glasses. "Kaoru, there's not much on the Capella Family. Besides the fact that you were once allied with the Millefeuille family." ... My heart felt cold. I looked over to Hikaru, who was stiff as he listened. Kaoru nodded, not noticing our expressions. "Well, the Capella Family has only been around a few months. We were branched off from the Millefeuille family, but we just went independant two months ago..." he replied. Hikaru looked surprised.

"Two... Months ago...?" Kyoya raised an eyebrow. "Hmm?" Hikaru sighed. "... I joined the Millefeuille family... Two months ago..." Kaoru knitted his eyebrows together. "Oh..." There was a moment of silence, followed by awkward chuckling from Hunny as he tried to break the tension. "Ne, Kao-chan, you didn't answer my question. Are you joining the Fujioka Family?" he piped, and smiled. Kaoru seemed distraught for a moment, but then sighed and shook his head. "No thank you. I have my own family to take care of..." I nodded. "Its alright, we understand."

"Kyoya-sama, we have arrived at headquarters." came the butlers voice as the limo stopped. "Perfect as always, Jiru-san." Kyoya made a swift nod as he got out of the car. 'Jiru-san' adjusted his glasses and bowed. Everyone began to pile out of the car. As we began walking to the apartment to treat Kaoru's arm, Tamaki seemed to linger in front of the limo door. "... Tamaki-senpai?" I called softly, "Are you alright?"

No one else seemed to stay as they came into the house with Kyoya's copy of my keys. Tamaki finally moved, walking up to me, an indescribable expression on his face. "I have a bad feeling, Haruhi..." he muttered. "... Be careful..." he jammed his hands in his pockets as he began walking back. I stood there, frozen. Only as Jiru-San asked me what was wrong, did I move.

... Be careful of what?

In the apartment, Kyoya was making a makeshift sling for Kaoru on the couch, with Hikaru sitting by, watching intently. By the sound of giggling in the kitchen, I assumed Tamaki and Hunny were in there. I sat down beside Hikaru, crossing my legs. Kyoya sighed as he pushed up his glasses. "It could have been worse. But it's alright. Just broken and swollen..." Kaoru sighed. "Ahh... I see." Hikaru seemed sad as we sat there in silence. "So... I suppose you'll be staying here then, Kaoru." I said with a small smile, my voice soft.

Kaoru shook his head, "Ah, no I couldn't." I smiled and gently put a hand on his knee. "I insist. You need somewhere to rest for a few weeks." Hikaru looked pleadingly at his brother, silently begging him to stay. Kaoru stared back and forth from Hikaru to me. An exasperated sigh.

"Al... Alright..." I hugged him lightly. "Great." Kaoru smiled weakly back. ... Dinner passed, and before I knew it, it was midnight... And yet... I could still hear that voice. The one that called my name pleadingly... As my eyes closed shut, I pretended to drift off, waiting for the voice. And as if on cue, around ten minutes later, the voice echoed through my room. I tried not to make any sudden movements, as I listed the suspects in my mind. The door hadn't opened... So it had to be either, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny or Tamaki...

_Hey... Haruhi..._

_ I... I can't... _

_I... Can't do this... _

_But... But..._

_ Haruhi... Please don't hate me... _

_I need to do this... Soon._


End file.
